


Arthur

by Dayora



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Red Dead Redemption 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayora/pseuds/Dayora
Summary: Just a little snippet of Arthur having a happy relationship. Because I love him.





	Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> I fell absolutely in love with Arthur Morgan while playing Red Dead Redemption 2, it has been a long time since a game has effected me that much. I'm still in recovery from the ending. <\3 This was just another way for me to deal with all the feels, hope you enjoy I know it's not much.

It wasn't the slow drawl of his deep voice, it wasn't the fact that he was a dangerous outlaw, it wasn't even his rugged good looks that drew you to Arthur Morgan, it was his heart, they way he helped people, stood up for the weak and defended the defenseless. 

Every time you told him as much he would deny it, firm in his belief that he was a bad man. Even chiding himself for his relationship with you, claiming he had corrupted your morals and lead you into a life of crime. 

But you loved your life with Arthur, finally free of your overbearing mother and critical father. Free of the abusive brother and absent sister. You had a new family, and you loved them. 

If only you could make Arthur see that, you knew the guilt ate him up inside and your reassurances did nothing to ease his burden. If only you knew the right words to say, but you had never been good with words, not like Dutch, not like Hosea. 

Oh Hosea… 

How you missed him, he could always make Arthur see things more clearly. He had even saved your relationship when Arthur tried to take you home and ‘do right by you’. 

Now as you lay there snuggled against Arthur's strong chest you wished you could just kiss the pain away, he thought you were asleep. But you weren't, you were staring at his profile, reading the emotions clearly etched on his face. 

Something was changing between him and Dutch, and it was hurting him. 

You reached up and wiped at the tear that rolled out of the corner of his eye, startling him. 

“I thought you were sleepin’.”

“I know.”

“You should be sleepin’, I know I wore you out.” he turned over and buried his face in your hair, trailing kissing along your neck. 

“Arthur Morgan!” you laughed, almost willing to let him change the subject if he would wear you out again. “What is it? Dutch?”

“He's changing… I don't feel like I know him anymore, and now with that snake Micah spittin’ poison in his ear… He used to come to me, talk things over with me. But now it's always Micah, and without Hosea… I fear I've lost his trust somehow.”

“Then maybe it's time for Mr Bell to go.” you had always hated Micah, ever since you first met him and he had laid hands on you, informing you of how much more adequate he was than Arthur, filthy man. 

“I couldn't agree more darlin’, but he has the boss’ ear and there ain't much we can do about him, I've warned Dutch but he'll have none of it.” 

“Then… M-Maybe it's time for us to leave…?” your heart jumped as you said the words, not realizing how much you suddenly wanted to pack up and leave, to grab Abigail, John and Jack, Charles, Tilly, Karen, Mary Beth, Susan, Pierson, hell even old Uncle and just leave. Before Dutch and Micah got you all killed. 

“I can't.” he propped himself up on one arm and looked down at you “I'm sorry.” 

“I know you can't Arthur, you're too loyal, and I love you even more for it. But I'm scared, Dutch isn't the man he was. One of these plans of his is going to get you killed, just like Sean, Hosea and Lenny. Then what will I do?” 

“I ain't goin’ anywhere.” he punctuated his point by leaning down and kissing you. It was a long passionate kiss, filled with the fear shared between you, and the love. It was the kind of kiss that brought a tear to your eyes. 

It was a kiss that reminded you to cherish every moment as any could be your last in this wild and lawless land. Arthur pulled you against him tightly, playing with your hair, his breath catching with the cough that had been getting worse and worse over the past few months. 

You reminded him to get that looked at the next time he went to Saint Denis. He murmured he would and complained about your nagging before you both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
